


Aurora Borealis in a Human Form

by jngkr



Series: Aurora Borealis in a Human Form [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jngkr/pseuds/jngkr
Summary: Story of two people whose lives are completely different yet finding comfort in each other's presence.Wonwoo - A typical high school student, high level of curiosity, won't hold back when he feels there's something wrong. Have a lonely childhood because of his parents' job.Mingyu - Teenager, Have a sad past, suffering wounds physically and emotionally and all in between.Aurora Borealis - The one where You're supposed to be at the most darkest place to see the most beautiful light that is Life can offer.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Aurora Borealis in a Human Form [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970299
Kudos: 16





	Aurora Borealis in a Human Form

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora Borealis - The one where You're supposed to be at the most darkest place to see the most beautiful light that is Life can offer. 
> 
> It's like a string of Hope, your Hope that even though you're in a dark path, that's where they'll show you the light. All you have to do is open your eyes and don't look down, look up :)

Sobbing. Sobbing. Sobbing. 

Wonwoo hearing it again for the nth time now. He lost count. every single night since they moved here to their new apartment, there's always that sobbing sound from the other side of his wall. 

It's not a ghost, he is sure of that. Their neighbor is also a family and he saw a guy once who he presumed was the same age as him. 

His room is the one beside their neighbor's while his parents' room is on the opposite. The wall is quite decent but you can still hear if someone is sobbing on the opposite side. 

Before he falls asleep he made a decision to meet the guy tomorrow. This situation has to stop. He has to help him in any way he can before the worst things might happen. They're both teenagers, and as a teenager himself, he knows how their minds work when things feel like they're in the worst situation of their lives. 

The next morning Wonwoo woke up early and quickly prepared himself just in case he would go outside. He doesn't really have a plan but to talk to the guy. In which way, he didn't think about it. 

His parents were always busy with their work even on weekends so he only stays alone or sometimes goes to the park to spend some time, again, alone. 

He doesn't know anyone here aside from his classmates. But he's not meeting them outside of the school. That makes him miss their previous place, where he grew up, where his childhood friends were. The only reason his family is in this new city was because of his parents' job. And because he's their only child, and still a minor, he has no other choice but to go with them. 

Wonwoo was sitting on the sofa trying not to make any sound and focusing on the sound from their neighbor. He heard the door open and he quickly tip-toed to his door to take a peek who might be it. 

To his surprise, it is the boy. He counted a couple of more seconds before he opened his door and followed the boy from afar. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the elevator was on the 8th floor. They're only living on the first floor of the building so he is guessing if the boy used the stairs to go down. 

He silently opened the door to the stairways. But to no avail, it still made an echo of sounds when he closed it. He rests his back on the door and slows his breathing. His heart is pounding through his chest and he doesn't know why he's nervous. His only plan was to talk to the boy and ask if he's alright, that's it. Why does he feel like he's doing something dangerous? He has no idea. 

He was about to go down when he heard a sound of a plastic bag from the upper floor. He quickly turned and stopped to listen to it once again and took a glance up in between the handrails. 

He is mentally scolding himself to calm down. He is slowly taking each step going up to the next floor. No one is here. He took a deep breath and went up again to the next floor, and to the next floor, and to the next one. 

He almost stopped breathing when he almost reached the sixth floor and saw the boy sitting down in the middle of the stairs. He gripped the handrail tightly to avoid himself from screaming because well, he is looking for him yes, but what's next. What if the boy finds him creepy and starts punching him. He mentally scolds himself that it's too late for that now when they are staring at each other's eyes.

The said boy quickly avoided his eyes and moved next to the wall and gave him some space for him to walk up the stairs. Wonwoo took the courage from who knows where he took it to continue walking up and stopped in front of the said boy. 

The said boy looked up and tilted his head on the side. He was about to moved to his right when Wonwoo spoke

" H-Hi, I'm Wonwoo. I'm new here " Wonwoo awkwardly offered his right hand in front and the said boy looked from his face to his and to his face again. 

Wonwoo looked down and was about to pull his hand back when he felt the other boy shyly take it for a quick second before pulling back. 

" Mingyu " 

Wonwoo thought it's a good sign. Anything other than getting ignored is a good sign. He sat down beside him leaving a respectable amount of space between them. He smiled while Mingyu still looks confused at what he's doing. Oh boy, Wonwoo himself is confused as well. 

" So, Why are you here? " Wonwoo sounded friendly and cheerful to his new found friend to avoid awkwardness. Mingyu quickly covered his mouth and moved his other hand to his own mouth signalling him to be quiet. Wonwoo quickly nods pursed his lips together. 

" I'm hid-.. staying here for a couple of hours before going back to my place " Mingyu whispered while looking down. Wonwoo looked at him and looked at the plastic bag that's on between Mingyu's legs. Bottled water and a small food container. 

" Why? " Wonwoo asked as quietly as possible because his deep voice isn't helping to keep himself from being 'quiet'

" Just because " Mingyu shrugged and just stared blankly in front. Wonwoo is getting more and more confused and he absentmindedly holds Mingyu's shoulder, making the other one winced in pain. 

" Oh God, I'm sorry I'm sorry! Are you alright? " Wonwoo quickly pulled his hand and whispered his apology. Mingyu quickly nodded but his facial expressions said otherwise. 

" How old are you? " Wonwoo asked after a couple of minutes of sitting silently and Mingyu calmed down from the pain

" 16 " 

" I'm 17 "

" Where do you study? Why haven't I seen you in the School that I went to? " Wonwoo asked again because he can't stand the silence between them. 

" I don't study " 

" Why? You're 16 Mingyu, you should be at school " Wonwoo gets more and more confused as he knows bits of Mingyu. 

" My father didn't want me to enroll "

" Why? That's not right " 

" Do you have a sibling? " Wonwoo asked another when Mingyu didn't answer him on why he's not enrolled. He makes a mental note to ask that one again if ever they become close friends. If ever. 

" Why are you asking too many questions about me? " Mingyu caught Wonwoo off guard for asking first and now looking at him instead of staring blankly in front. 

" I… I… I wanted to be friends with you " Wonwoo answered slowly while scratching the back of his neck. For the nth time Wonwoo doesn't know why he's nervous. 

" Why? Why me? Why do you wanna be friends with me? Just because we're neighbors? " Mingyu chuckled sarcastically and grabbed his bottled water to drink. 

" I'm surprised that you know I'm your neighbor " Wonwoo chuckled lightly while hugging his legs with both of his arms. 

" Let's be friends, Mingyu " Wonwoo asked sincerely and stared straight into Mingyu's eyes. 

Silence, dead silence. Wonwoo decided that he already tried. He tried to make friends with his neighbor despite he's introvert himself. He sit up straight and preparing to stand up and leave when Mingyu said something that made him froze

" I'm Gay " Mingyu chuckled after seeing Wonwoo's reaction. 

" Why are you laughing? " Wonwoo was much more confused that Mingyu is laughing now after coming out like that to a stranger. 

" You were so shocked. You didn't see that coming? Do you want to take back your offer to be friends? Sure, I don't mind " Mingyu said sarcastically

" I will not take back my offer just because of that, Definitely not. You're Gay, so what. My offer for friendship still stands and I accept you " Wonwoo said and looked straight at Mingyu's eyes to let him know that he is serious. 

Wonwoo didn't know what to do when he saw tears falling down on Mingyu's cheeks. He panics and wants to wipe those tears away but he's afraid to invade his personal space or if he will be comfortable if Wonwoo does that. 

" Hey, stop crying. I'm serious and I- I will not going to judge you, never. " Wonwoo reached for Mingyu's hand and squeezed it lightly. Mingyu smiled at him and squeezed back and slowly pulled his hand

" Thank you " Mingyu said

Wonwoo felt happy, So happy. He's happy that he made a decision last night, that he woke up early to prepare, that he followed Mingyu going outside, that he walked to a flight of stairs and stood in front of Mingyu, that he offered his hand for a friendship, and Mingyu accepted it. He is Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ⊂((・▽・))⊃♡
> 
> Hope everyone won't stop searching for that certain light in our lives when we feel like we're in a complete darkness. 
> 
> Don't lose Hope! ♡  
> Have Faith! ♡
> 
> ( will probably update this once in a while for a short drabbles on what will happen next.....)
> 
> Thank you guys! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
